Gone
by Regina Cora Mills
Summary: Elliot and Olivia had been dating for a month. Elliot finds out that Kathy is pregnant, and leaves Olivia. But Olivia has a surprise of her own.
1. Chapter 1: Gone Once

**A/N: This is something that popped into my head after reading "Temptess." This is not meant to be a copied story or anything, just a little something that my crazy brain came up with, hope you like it!**

"He left me!" Olivia yelled, running into the precinct.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Fin asked.

"Elliot, he left me!" Olivia repeated.

"What why?!" Munch asked.

"Kathy is having another kid, she found out before he started dating me, and didn't tell him. He went to pick up the kids, even though she told him not to, but she was late, so he did, and he found out, and he left me!" Olivia yelled.

She ran into Cragen's office.

"Liv, what's the matter?" Cragen asked, standing from behind his desk.

"I wanna transfer, I don't care where, just somewhere, and fast, please!" Olivia blurted out.

"Why?" Cragen asked.

"Because Elliot left me, and I can't work with him after that." Olivia said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Last time you asked for a transfer, IAB said no, so it's a waste of time to even ask, they think you two work too good together, I'm sorry." Cragen said sympathetically.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Olivia said. She walked out and saw Elliot sitting at his desk. She couldn't hold it in any longer. A sob ripped past her lips, and her hand flew to her mouth to cover it up, but Elliot had already turned to her.

"Liv?" he asked. Olivia sprinted for the cribs, and Elliot ran after her. She had already locked the door. Elliot knocked on the door.

"Liv, open the door." he said.

"No, go away Elliot, I hate you!" she cried.

"No you don't Liv, you're just upset." he replied.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." she said sarcastically.

"You need to talk to me." Elliot said softly.

"Ok fine, let's talk about how you left me for your ex wife, that'll surely make me feel a lot better!" Olivia yelled.

"Liv, come on, she's pregnant." he said, getting slightly annoyed. She unlocked and opened the door. Her mascara was running down her face.

"So am I you idiot, so am I." she shoved the ultrasound at him, and ran downstairs. Elliot just stood there shocked. Finally, after a few minutes, he followed her.

"Liv, is it true?" he asked stupidly.

"I wouldn't have an ultrasound if it wasn't you idiot." she replied, gathering her things.

"Liv, please don't leave." he said.

Olivia scoffed.

"Wow, that was stupid, you wanna pull that after YOU left ME?" Olivia asked in disbelief. She grabbed her purse and coat, and walked towards the elevator. Elliot ran after her. He caught the door before it closed.

"Liv, wait!" he insisted.

"Elliot, go home to your WIFE, I'll raise this baby on my own, while you and Kathy continue with your happy little life. I've been on my own my whole life, and I'll be on my own now, and you don't even have to fight for joint custody, I'll give it to you. Just go." she said, pushing him into the hallway. She pushed the ground floor button, and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone Again

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm loving the reviews, and please keep them up. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

5 years later:

"Mommy!" Hailey screamed, running into Olivia's arms.

"Hey baby, were you good for Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch while I was out?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. Hailey jumped down, and ran to Fin.

"Thank you guys, I promise I'm gonna stop coming here so much, since I don't work here anymore, but I will visit when you know who isn't around." Olivia said, turning to Fin and John.

"It's no problem Liv, and you guys should probably get going, cause he's gonna be back in just a little while, along with his new partner." Fin said.

"Yeah, Hailey's got a play date with her friend Veronica anyway." Olivia said, taking Hailey from Fin.

"Bye guys, thanks again!" she called.

"Bye Liv, bye Hailey!" Fin and John said together.

When she got to the elevator, Olivia stopped in her tracks. There, standing right in front of her was Elliot Stabler.

"Liv?" he asked.

"Um hey Elliot." she said looking down.

"What are you doing here?" he looked at her, then at Hailey. His eyes widened in realization.

"Is this-" he started.

"Hailey, your daughter." Olivia finished, letting Hailey push the elevator button.

"Wow, she looks just like you Liv, but why are you guys here?" Elliot asked, looking at Hailey in shock.

"Fin and Munch were watching her for me, they've been watching her a lot for me." Olivia said, looking at Hailey.

"Wait, how come I never saw her here?" Elliot asked, looking at Olivia.

"Because I only brought her when YOU weren't around." Olivia said.

"So, you didn't want me to see MY daughter?" he asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"I didn't want to see you, I didn't want her to see you, because everytime I see you, I'm reminded of how you left me, and how I had to raise Hailey on my own!" Olivia said, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Do you not remember that YOU are the one that told me to go home to my WIFE!" Elliot yelled.

"Did you really think I wanted you to go home to her, I loved you, and I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong!" Olivia yelled back. The elevator dinged, and Olivia grabbed Hailey's hand and pulled her into the elevator. Before the doors closed, Elliot put his hand in to stop them. Hailey looked at Olivia, scared.

"Mommy, who's that?" she asked, pointing to Elliot. Olivia looked at Elliot, then down at Hailey.

"Nobody honey, that's nobody, and mommy thinks you need to stay away from him." Olivia told her daughter, tears still in her eyes.

"Liv-" Elliot started.

"Don't, you lost that right a long time ago. Tell Fin and Munch that I'm sorry, but Hailey and I won't be visiting anymore. Goodbye Elliot." Olivia said. The doors closed, and again she was gone.

Elliot looked at the doors closed. _It's been five years, and still, I let her get away, I'm such an idiot._ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Back

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, and I give a special thanks to TheEOshipper for giving me the idea for this chapter! Hope you like it!**

_5 years earlier_:

_Olivia walked out of the precinct after telling Elliot to go home to his wife. She hailed a cab and gave the cab driver her address. They got to her building, she paid the driver, got up, and went into her building. She got in the elevator, and rode up to her floor. She got to her door, unlocked it, and laid down on the couch. She quickly fell asleep, silent tears streaming down her face._

_2 months later:_

_Olivia woke up from a peaceful sleep to a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door, not bothering to look through the peephole. Her eyes widened, and she tried to close the door, but his foot stopped it._

"_Go away! I told you to go to your wife and leave me alone!" she yelled._

"_I just wanna talk!" Elliot yelled back._

"_I have nothing to say to you!" she tried to shut the door, but again his foot stopped it._

"_Why are you here!" she yelled._

"_I told you, I wanna talk!" he said._

"_Fine, but make it quick, and then leave!" Olivia huffed._

_She let him in, and then went and sat on the couch._

"_Liv, I'm sorry, but I do wanna be here for you and the baby." he told her._

"_Elliot, I told you two months ago that I can do it on my own, go home to Kathy, then never come here again." Olivia said, getting up and walking into her room._

"_Olivia please." Elliot said, walking up to the closed door._

"_No, go away, go to your wife, and your kids, and leave me alone." Olivia said, close to tears._

"_Fine, since you're so stubborn, I'll go home." he said. Then he walked out of the apartment. Olivia finally let go. She cried all the rest of the day, and all night._

_3 months later:_

"_Casey, I'm five months pregnant and alone, it's been that way for five months, and it'll be that way for four more." Olivia said into the phone._

"_Liv, if you would've taken up Elliot's offer three months ago, you would be fine." Casey insisted._

"_Stop talking about him, he-UGH!" Olivia exclaimed._

"_Liv, what's wrong!?" Casey yelled into phone._

"_My kid just kicked me in the ribs." Olivia breathed._

"_Hey, you never told me if it's a boy or a girl." Casey said._

"_It's a girl." Olivia smiled_

"_What's her name!?" Casey squealed._

"_Her name is Hailey Marie Benson, it's perfect." Olivia told Casey._

"_You're right, it is, well I gotta go, Langan is suing me again, bye Liv." Casey said._

"_Alright, bye Case." Olivia said. They hung up, and Olivia went back to watching tv. She absentmindedly started to rub her stomach. Hailey kicked her mother hard._

"_Ow, jeez Hailey, I have a feeling that you're gonna really like soccer." Olivia said._

"_Ow, I know, but he left me. But you're right, I should've taken the offer, but I was not about to let him win." Olivia said after Hailey kicked her again._

_Olivia grabbed a picture of her and Elliot from the first week that they were dating. Elliot was behind her with his arms around her waist. She had turned her head to him, and they were kissing. She sighed as she looked at the picture._

_She stood up and walked over to the window. When she looked out, she looked across to the park. She was surprised to see Elliot, his kids, and an also five months pregnant Kathy. Silent tears started to roll down Olivia's face as she watched them. "I should've let him help." she thought as she rubbed her stomach and watched the Stabler family._

_4 months later:_

"_Casey!" Olivia screamed out her bedroom door._

"_What!?" Casey yelled, walking in the room, rubbing her eyes._

"_My kid is coming today!" Olivia yelled._

"_Oh my gosh, I'll get you to the hospital!" Casey said, grabbing Olivia's duffel bag and helping her out of the bed._

_They decided to take a cab, and they got to the hospital in five minutes. Olivia was rushed to the back while Casey called Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Alex._

_Sixteen hours later, Hailey Marie Benson was born. Olivia was holding her when everyone walked in. Casey was the first other than Olivia to hold Hailey._

"_She's so small, it's adorable." Casey gushed. She handed Hailey to Alex._

"_Hi baby, I'm Auntie Alex, yes I am, yes I am." she said, looking down at the small infant in her arms. Hailey then went to Fin._

"_Hey Hailey, it's Uncle Fin, and I am gonna spoil you, I promise." he told her. Then he passed her to Munch._

"_Hailey belle, I'm Uncle Munchie, I'm a good friend of your Mommy's." he said. Then Hailey finally made her way into Cragen's arms._

"_Hi honey, we've all been waiting to see you, you're so adorable." Cragen said. He passed her back to Olivia, and she turned Hailey to look at Cragen._

"_Hailey honey, meet your new family, Aunt Casey, Aunt Alex, Uncle Fin, Uncle Munch, and Grandpa." she said smiling._

"_So, do you want me to call the daddy or no?" Casey asked carefully._

"_No, I don't wanna bother him and his happy little family." Olivia said._

"_They'll be here soon enough remember, Kathy's pregnant, only a few weeks earlier than me, and I don't know if she's had the baby yet, so just leave them alone." she said._

"_Ok Liv, but when are you gonna let him see her?" Casey asked._

"_When he actually acknowledges that Hailey and I exist." Olivia said._

Present Day:

Olivia was brought out of her daze by the sound of Hailey's voice.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Hailey asked.

"Nothing honey…Hailey, do you wanna go meet your daddy?" Olivia asked.

"But mommy, you said I didn't have a daddy." Hailey said, confused.

"I know honey, but mommy shouldn't have told you that. I only said that because you were a little too young to understand, you do have a daddy, do you wanna go meet him?" Olivia asked.

Hailey nodded, and they walked out, hailed a cab, and rode to Elliot's house.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Elliot

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it.**

Olivia and Hailey got out at Elliot's house. Olivia knocked on the door and Elliot opened it.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just came for a little visit." she replied.

"Elliot, who's at the door?" Kathy asked, walking up beside him. A five year old little boy came up behind her.

"Ewi!" Hailey yelled, running and hugging the little boy.

"Haiwey!" Eli yelled, hugging her back.

"Mrs. Kafy!" Hailey yelled, wrapping around Kathy's legs.

"Hailey?" Kathy asked in disbelief.

"Mrs. Livvy!" Eli yelled, running to her.

"Eli?" Olivia also asked in disbelief.

"You all know each other?" Elliot asked.

"Hailey met Eli at the park, I didn't know he was your son." Olivia said.

"I didn't know Hailey was your daughter." Kathy said.

"Oh, well this is awkward." Elliot stated.

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"Oh, I came here to tell Hailey something about you guys." Olivia told her.

"Why couldn't you tell her at your apartment?" Kathy asked, clearly annoyed that Olivia was intruding at her house.

"Because she needed to see." Olivia shot back.

"See what!?" Kathy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in confusion.

Olivia turned to Elliot. He had a begging look on his face that only angered her more. She kept looking at him as she said,

"Hailey, meet your daddy."

Elliot went pale, as Kathy with red with anger.

"What!" she screamed.

Elliot turned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kath, Hailey is mine and Olivia's daughter." he said calmly, all the color still gone from his face.

"When did you find out?" Kathy asked, turning to Olivia.

"Five years ago, when he left me, for you." she said in a cold tone.

"Which just shows he always has and always will love me more than you, and he doesn't even love you, love you, he loves you like a best friend or sister." Kathy said, a devilish smile on her face.

"I know he doesn't love me anymore, but I could really care less, I have Hailey now, and at least I know she won't trade me in for another mother." Olivia said, the cold tone remaining. She grabbed Hailey's hand, and they started out the door.

"Olivia, where are you going, I thought you brought Hailey here to see me." Elliot said, following them out.

"I brought her here so she'd know she had a dad, I never intended to stay here and talk to you and Kathy while Hailey played with Eli." she said, putting the keys in the door to unlock the car.

"Please Liv, let me get to know my daughter." he begged.

Olivia sighed and looked at him.

"I had a feeling you might ask to get to know her, so I brought some of her clothes, so she could spend the night if you would let her." she said.

"Of course she can!" Elliot said.

Olivia bent down so that she was Hailey's height.

"Hailey honey, you're gonna stay with your dad tonight, so he can get to know you better, then I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow ok." she told her.

"Ok mommy." Hailey said. She hugged and kissed her mother goodbye and then ran up to the house to see Eli. Kathy was watching Olivia and Elliot at the door.

"Thank you Liv, it really means a lot to me." he said.

"It's no problem, I mean she is your daughter, so you have a right to get to know her." she replied, looking at the ground.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, lifting her chin to look at him. He looked into her eyes, saw pain, regret, and love.

"Nothing, I gotta go." she said. She pulled away from him and got in the car.

"Bye Liv, and thank you again." he said.

"Bye El, and no problem." she replied. Then she drove off. Elliot walked back up to the house, and started playing with Eli and Hailey, while Kathy sat at the kitchen table, planning her revenge on Olivia.

_She's gonna pay for disrupting my family. _she thought.

**So, cliff hanger. Up next is a little bit of Kathy's point of view, and a little chat between Kathy and Elliot. So stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. I love writing this story, and I have absolutely nothing to do, and I'm bored, so I'll be updating a lot today. Anyway, hope you like it.**

_Kathy's POV_

I watched Olivia drive away as Elliot walked back up to the house. He walked in and started playing with our son Eli, and his daughter. The daughter that was also hers.

"Elliot, can you come in the kitchen for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, standing up. He went in the kitchen and I followed.

"Why is she still here?" I demanded.

"Kath, she's my daughter, and I want to get to know her." he said simply.

"We finally erased Olivia from our lives, now you just wanna draw her back in?!" I said.

"Kathy come on, Olivia was never erased from our lives, she just wasn't in the chapter of our lives that we were in." he tried to explain.

"She's gonna try and steal you from me again." I stated matter-of-factly. Ok, I admit that I was being a bit whiny, but I had a good reason, that husband stealing witch was inching her way back into our lives, and I wasn't gonna stand for it.

"She never stole me from you in the first place, I left, remember." Elliot said, turning from the fridge to face me.

"Yeah, and she was waiting from day one for when we would split, so she could snatch you up, and that's what she did." I insisted.

"Look Kathy, I love you and everything, but seriously, shut up!" he said. He walked out of the kitchen, and went back to playing with Eli and Hailey, leaving me in a state of pure shock.

_Back to first person POV_

Elliot walked up the stairs to his and Kathy's bedroom a few hours later to find Kathy with at three suitcases.

"Kathy, are you leaving?" he asked, confused.

"No, you are." she stated, handing him the suitcases.

"What, why are you kicking me out?" he asked, putting the suitcases down.

"Because of the mini Olivia downstairs." she said simply.

"See, now I remember why I left you in the first place!" he said, frustrated.

Kathy visibly tensed, and then regained her composure. She put the suitcases back in his hands, and pushed him out of the room. To Kathy's surprise, Elliot grabbed Hailey, and walked out the door. She stared in shock out the door as he put Hailey and the suitcases in the car, got in the driver's side, and drove off.

In the car:

"Daddy, where are we going?" Hailey asked as they drove into Manhattan.

"I'm gonna take you home to your mommy, and then I'm gonna go to a hotel, and I'll come see you tomorrow." Elliot explained.

"Ok." the five year old said, sitting back in the car seat that happened to be Eli's.

They pulled up to Olivia's building, and got up. Hailey led the way up to the fifth floor, and then they made it to 4D. Elliot knocked on the door. They heard footsteps, and laughter, and then Olivia opened the door.

"Elliot, what are you doing here, I thought Hailey was staying with you tonight." she said.

"Uh Kathy kinda kicked me out, so I brought Hailey back, and I'm gonna go to a hotel." he told her.

"Oh, well thanks for bringing her back." she said, glancing nervously back into the apartment.

"Is something wrong Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." Olivia said, not so convincingly.

"Hey Liv, who's at the door?" a young woman's voice called. Two girls came up beside Olivia.

"Dad?!" they said together, confused, and nervously.

"Maureen? Kathleen?" he asked in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Also, I wanna give a shout out to Paisley Mae for giving me the idea for Kathy's point of view in the previous chapter, and a shout out to SummerRaeBenson, who inspires me to write.**

"Hi daddy." Kathleen said nervously.

"What are you two doing at Liv's apartment?" Elliot asked, looking between the three women.

"Mo, Katie!" Hailey said, running and wrapping herself around Kathleen's legs.

"Hey Hales!" they said together.

"Hailey knows them!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, they've been living here for the past week." Olivia said looking at the ground.

"My daughters have been living here, with you, my ex girlfriend, and best friend, and our daughter, for the past week?!" he said, his voice raising slightly.

"Yes, girls could you take Hailey and go in the other room for just a minute, I need to talk to your father." Olivia said.

They did as she asked, and Olivia pulled Elliot into the apartment and closed the door.

"I don't want my daughters, other than Hailey, living here." Elliot stated.

"It's not your choice, it's theirs and mine, and I don't care, so it's up to them, and they told me they wanna live here, so they are." Olivia said.

"No they're not." he insisted.

"Yes we are!" the girls said. They appeared in the doorway that led to the hall.

"Dad, you can't stop us from living with Olivia if we want to." Maureen stated.

Elliot grabbed Maureen and Kathleen's arms and started dragging them to the door. Olivia stepped in the way.

"Move Olivia!" Elliot yelled.

"Liv, please don't let him take us!" Kathleen begged.

"I won't honey." Olivia promised.

"Olivia move, they're not staying here, they are coming home with me to the hotel so I can take them home tomorrow!" he yelled.

"Just because you're miserable doesn't mean you have to make them miserable too!" she yelled back.

"What are you talking about!?" he asked.

"I know that Kathy kicked you out because of Hailey. Now you're miserable, and you're trying to make them miserable too, it doesn't help, I made you miserable when I was before, it doesn't help!" she said.

Olivia cried out in pain as Elliot's hand came in contact with her face. She immediately felt the blood start running from the wedding ring on his hand. Maureen and Kathleen were at her side instantly, and Hailey ran into the room after hearing her mother's screams.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Hailey asked.

"Maureen, Kathleen, can you watch Hailey for a little while?" Olivia asked.

They nodded and she got up. She grabbed napkins from the kitchen and put them on her cheek, then grabbed her purse and keys and was out the door.

When she got downstairs to her car, she didn't bother putting her seatbelt on. She could hear Elliot calling her name, and Maureen, Kathleen, and Hailey calling his, but she just started driving. Tears were steadily rolling down her face and blurring her vision, but she made no move to stop driving. All of a sudden, she saw her neighbor Jessie and turned sharply to avoid hitting her.

"Olivia!" Jessie cried out as Olivia made the turn to keep from hitting her.

"Mom!" Maureen, Kathleen, and Hailey screamed, surprising Elliot.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled, as her car crashed into the apartment building.

Elliot, Jessie, and the kids ran over. Elliot pried the door open and took Olivia's face in his hands.

"Liv, Liv can you hear me?!" he asked. Olivia put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." she whispered. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7: Who's The Mother

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. All the reviews I'm getting are making me so happy, and it keeps me writing. Thank you all for the ideas, and for letting me know how much you like it. I'm so very, very, very happy that you all like the story. Please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!**

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, and was nearly blinded by a bright, white, light. She was aware of someone tightly squeezing her hand, but she couldn't see who just yet. She waited for a minute, and when her vision adjusted to the light, she realized that person holding her hand was Maureen.

"Mo?" she asked.

Maureen's eyes shot open.

"Mom!" she exclaimed. Olivia froze. Then she looked around and saw Richard, Lizzie, and Eli Stabler, along with Kathleen and Elliot.

"Lizzie, Richard, Eli?" she asked.

"Yes mom." they answered together. They all moved closer to her. She took Lizzie and Richard's hands in hers.

"I missed you guys." she said.

"We missed you too mom." Lizzie said. Eli reached for her. She took him, and kissed his head. Kathleen walked over and hugged her tight.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, her mind was swimming with so many thoughts she couldn't think straight.

"After the incident with dad, you got in the car and started driving. Jessie was walking, and you swerved really hard to keep from hitting her and crashed into the side of your building." Maureen explained.

"Oh." Olivia said quietly, reliving the moment when Elliot's hand had come into contact, hard, with her face.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, walking forward a little. She cowered back a bit.

"Nice going dad, now you have her scared of you, because you couldn't live with the fact that she's our mom, not that stupid, blonde, idiot!" Kathleen exclaimed, smacking her dad in the arm.

"Don't talk about your mother that way!" Elliot yelled. He turned back to Olivia, to see silent tears rolling down her face. She was sunk back into the bed as far as she could go, and there was fear and pain in her eyes.

He walked forward a little more, and she whimpered.

"Liv?" he said softly.

"Please don't hit me again, I'm sorry!" she cried. Maureen, Lizzie, and Kathleen rushed to her side and comforted her as she cried. Richard pushed his dad out of her room.

"Why don't you go home and tell Kathy how you slapped the crap out of our mom, watched as she crashed her car, and then yelled at her while she was in the hospital." he said angrily.

"I didn't yell at Olivia, and She's not your mother, Kathy is, and you don't call her Kathy, you call her mom." Elliot said

"Why don't you go ask her what happened during the month you and Liv dated, and we were home with her, then you can come try and tell me who my mother is, and it is and always will be the woman lying in that hospital bed!" he yelled, slamming the door.

Elliot just stood there, dumbfounded, curious, and determined to find out what his wife had done during the month that they had been split up.


	8. Chapter 8: Elliot Finds Out

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. And for the person who was a guest and used the name bensler, written just like that, could you please leave me a review, and tell me WHY on EARTH you would think that about Liv, and how exactly did I confirm it? And to the guest that said that I'm an idiot, and that I can't write, if you don't like it, don't read it! Anyways, hope you like it.**

At the Stabler Household:

Elliot busted the door in, causing Kathy, who was on the couch, to jump up.

"Elliot, what are you doing here, I kicked you out, and where are the kids!?" she yelled.

"The kids are at the hospital with Liv, she got in a car accident." he replied.

"Serves her right." Kathy mumbled.

"Excuse me!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Nothing, now what are you doing here?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.

"What happened when you and I were separated and Liv and I were dating?" he demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kathy said, looking into her water glass.

"Yes you do, now tell me." he insisted.

"FINE!" she yelled.

"Every night when they got home, they would talk about how happy they were that you and that she troll were together. Every once in a while they would talk on their way in the house, but usually they talked in their rooms. So one night, I eavesdropped. They were all in Lizzie's room, and they were saying how happy they were that you were with HER instead of me! They said you were the happiest that you had ever been, so I walked in the room, and slapped the crap out of every single one of those ungrateful brats!" she screamed, throwing her glass against the wall, causing it to shatter, sending glass and water in all directions.

"YOU HIT OUR CHILDREN!" he yelled.

"Yes, I hit those ungrateful brats, and let them know that I was their mother, and that you belonged with ME, not with that stupid, ugly, husband stealing, she troll!" Kathy yelled back.

Elliot grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY CHILDREN OR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he roared.

Kathy slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S NOT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, I AM, AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!" she screamed back.

"NO, I LOVE OLIVIA, OLIVIA IS THE ONLY ONE I LOVE, AND I WILL MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH HER!" he yelled, louder than he ever had before.

He let Kathy go, and walked toward the door. Kathy followed. He heard her footsteps and turned around. Before he knew what was happening, Kathy was kissing him. Again, he grabbed her shoulders, and shoved her back as hard as he could, sending her down to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" he growled. And with that, he got in his car and drove back to the hospital.

At the hospital:

Olivia walked out the front doors of the hospital. Thankfully, she had only hit her head on the steering wheel and passed out. Otherwise she was fine, and had just been released. The kids were walking with her, and all of them were talking to her at once about Elliot.

"Guys, I can only hear one at a time!" she finally said. Everyone decided to let Maureen speak for all of them.

"Liv, there's no reason to be afraid of dad. He was angry, and miserable, and he took it out on the wrong person. He loves you more than you will ever know. And you are our mom, not Kathy, and soon he'll know it too. After you and dad started dating, we all used to talk about how happy we were about it, and how in love you guys were. Kathy heard us talking one night, and she came in and slapped each of us across the face. After that night, she beat the crap out of us every night because she was angry about how happy you guys were. She has never really been much of a mom, but you have. We love you, and dad does too." she finished.

"Honey, I appreciate that, and I don't want this to sound the way it's going to, but if he loves me so much, why did he leave me?" she asked, tears slowly starting to roll down her face.

"Because I'm the biggest idiot to ever walk the planet." a voice behind them said.

They all turned and saw Elliot. He looked at Olivia with pain, fear, regret, and love in his eyes.

"El?" she asked. He opened his arms, and she ran into them. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh, it's ok, it's all gonna be ok." he whispered into her hair. He continued to hold her as she cried.

"So dad, who's our mom?" Richard asked, stepping closer to his father.

"Olivia. Definitely Olivia." Elliot stated. Richard smirked. Olivia pulled back. She had finally stopped crying.

"So, is it true, did Kathy really hit them?" she asked.

"Yeah, she hit them because they talked about us being happy together." he replied, pulling her closer.

"I wanna be happy again." she whispered.

"I think that can be arranged." he smirked. Olivia leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back immediately. Lizzie spoke up after a few minutes.

"Guys, if you swallow each other, how are we gonna get home?" she asked.

The two pulled back laughing.

"Elizabeth Stabler!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yes daddy." she replied sweetly.

"Ugh, the two year old voice, that's so not fair!" he whined. Olivia laughed. Then she got a look of seriousness and worry on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Where's Hailey!?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry, she's staying with Jessie, and Jessie said to tell you she hopes you feel better." Kathleen said, visibly relaxing that everything was ok. Everyone piled into Elliot's SUV and drove to Olivia's apartment building.

Jessie's apartment:

Olivia knocked on the door to Jessie's apartment. She, Elliot, and the kids heard footsteps. Jessie opened the door.

"Olivia!" she exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Hailey's been asking for you since the crash!" she said, stepping aside to let them all in.

"Hailey, there are some people here to see you!" she called. Everyone heard soft little footsteps, and saw Hailey appear in the doorway of the hall.

"Mommy, daddy!" she exclaimed, running to them.

"Hi baby, mommy missed you so much!" Olivia said, picking her daughter up.

"I missed you too mommy!" Hailey said. She reached for Elliot, and he took her.

"Hey Mo, hey Katie!" she exclaimed.

"Lizzie, Richie!" she said, reaching for all four of them.

"Hey Hales!" they all said in unison.

"EWI!" she screamed, running into his arms.

"HAIWEY!" he screamed in response, hugging her back. Olivia and Elliot thanked Jessie for watching Hailey, and they all walked next door to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia's apartment:

After the kids were all in bed, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch.

"So, the kids are down for the night." Olivia said.

"I know, that's why I'm smiling, we finally get some time to talk." Elliot replied.

"Ok, so let's talk." she took a deep breath, and prepared for what was about to happen.

"Liv, I was an idiot, I never should have left." he started.

"El, you had a family that needed you, and Hailey and I did just fine, so stop kicking yourself, I got over it, and I forgave you, because I understood." she said, putting her hand on his cheek. Elliot closed his eyes.

"How can you forgive someone as stupid as me?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Because I love you, I'm serious, I meant what I said when I was in that car. I didn't wanna die, with you not knowing how much I love you." Olivia said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I love you too Liv." he said, putting his hand on hers, holding it in place. Olivia leaned in, and their lips met. They broke apart when air became a necessity.

"I'm sorry, I loved you even after I left, even when I was with Kathy during her pregnancy, I mean I love Eli, but I loved you when I was with her, I always looked at her, and wished it was you that was with me." he said.

"I've loved you since the day I saw you, every single day that you were with her, I couldn't stand it. After you left, I cried every second, because I knew that you were with her, instead of with me. I always have and always will love you." she replied.

They heard clapping, and their heads snapped to the side.

"Nice going you two, you finally realized that you're perfect for each other, and you finally opened your eyes!" Maureen smirked.

"Yeah, everyone, but you guys realized that you two were in love." Kathleen said in a 'duh' tone.

"Dad, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Richard threatened in a serious, yet teasing, voice.

"All I have to say is, dad, don't mess it up again." Lizzie said.

"Mommy!" Eli said, reaching for her. Olivia stood up, walked over, and took Eli from Kathleen's arms.

"Mommy, are you and daddy dating now?" Hailey asked. The room went silent. Everyone, including Elliot looked at Olivia.

After a minute, she spoke.

"Yes Hales, your daddy and I are dating now." Olivia smiled.

Everyone cheered, and Elliot picked Olivia up and spun her around. Everything was perfect.

Yet no one knew how wrong things were about to go.

**Cliff hanger, dun, dun, dun! Hope you liked this chapter, and there's more to come. I'm trying to write this story so everyone gets the plot twist that they want, yet are still surprised, although I read a review where someone likes when Kathy goes psycho, and most of the ways people write that are Kathy and a gun, and there's not many ways I can think of right now, but I'm sure it will come to me at some point. So, stay tuned, and see if your plot twist takes place. And please review, it makes me happy to know that people like my stories!**


	9. Chapter 9: Movie Night and A Threat

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sick, so I figured I would update. So, what did you guys think of my cliffy? *smiles devilishly* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, and please continue.**

Olivia and the kids threw popcorn at Elliot for scaring them during the movie. They were watching Bloody Mary, and Olivia was hiding her face in Elliot's chest every two seconds, and the kids were screaming every time Mary appeared on the screen.

"Hey, stop throwing popcorn at me!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia smacked him in the head.

"Then don't throw crap and yell while we're watching a horror movie with the lights off!" she shot back. She looked at the tv, screamed, and hid her face in Elliot's chest again, while the kids screamed and jumped onto the couch with Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia hugged the kids tighter to her as Mary smashed someone's skull in with a bottle. By the end of the movie, Olivia was shaking in Elliot's arms, and the kids were shaking in hers. Elliot started to get up, but both Olivia, and the kids grips tightened on him.

"DON'T LEAVE!" they all yelled.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he said, amused at their new fear of being alone.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Hailey cried.

"I know baby, I know." he said, picking her up.

"Why did you pick that movie, you idiot!" Kathleen yelled, smacking Richard in the head.

"I didn't think it was gonna be that scary!" Richard yelled back, trembling in Olivia's arms.

"I'm sleeping in mom and dad's room tonight!" Lizzie declared.

"Me too!" the other children exclaimed.

"Liv, are you ok, you look pale." Elliot said, trying to hide his laughter. He hadn't thought the movie was all that scary.

She shook her head no, and let go of the kids. Elliot looked at her, and put Hailey down. Olivia stood up, and jumped into Elliot's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She held on tight.

"Mom, that is so immature, yet so what I wanna do right now, because daddy, I'M SCARED!" Maureen said. All the kids ran to their father and Olivia, and hugged them, Olivia still hanging onto Elliot for dear life.

Elliot laughed and shook his head. Then he carried Olivia to the bedroom, followed by the kids, and they made make shift beds on the floor, and slept, waking up frequently with nightmares.

At around midnight, Olivia's phone rang, and she hurried to get up and answer it, so it didn't wake the kids.

"Hello." she answered sleepily.

"Get ready you family stealing she troll, because I'm going to have my revenge. Oh, and by the way, Bloody Mary hates people who steal other people's families, so you better watch your back." Kathy seethed into the phone.

"Kathy, have you been spying on us?" Olivia asked, now fully awake.

Kathy hung up, and Olivia just shook her head and went back to bed.

"Mom, who was that?" Lizzie asked, having woken up from a nightmare.

"Just an empty threat from a very idiotic blonde, it's ok, go back to sleep sweetie." Olivia told her.

"Ok." Lizzie did as she was told, and she and Olivia didn't give Kathy a second thought. However, nothing could prepare them for what was about to come.


	10. Chapter 10: The Search

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, and for those of you who keep leaving mean reviews, if you don't like it, don't read it! You don't have to leave mean reviews of my story if you don't like it, just stop reading it, and go read something else. No matter what you say, I'm going to keep writing for those who do like it. Also, here's a special shout out to Amanda4Meloni, edge15684, SVUFreaky, LivandEl_InAHeartbeat, SummerRaeBenson, and Hayley. I'm glad you guys like the story, and please keep reviewing with suggestions, because it helps me write these chapters.**

Olivia woke up the next morning to a chorus of "moms!" and a consistent "Olivia!".

"What's wrong?!" she asked, bolting up.

"Mom, Hailey's gone!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"What!" Olivia yelled.

"I woke up this morning, and she wasn't next to me anymore, I looked everywhere, and she's not here!" Lizzie cried.

"Lizzie honey, it's ok, we're gonna find her." Olivia said, trying to calm everyone.

"Mom, I should've protected her more, if I had, then she would still be here." Richard stated.

"No, it's my fault, she woke me up last night, saying she heard noises, but I told her to just go back to sleep." Maureen cried.

Everyone but Elliot, Olivia, and Eli started crying, saying that it was their fault.

"NO!" Olivia finally yelled, effectively silencing everyone.

"It is NONE of your faults alright, I already know who took her!" she said.

"Who!?" was the reply from everyone, including Elliot and Eli.

"Ok, is it not obvious that it was Kathy?" Olivia asked.

They all bolted out the door, not bothering to get dressed, and rushed to Queens to Kathy's house.

Kathy's house:

Again, Elliot busted the door in, but this time, Kathy was standing a few feet away, as if waiting for them.

"Where is she?!" Elliot demanded.

"Who?" Kathy asked innocently.

"Hailey, you idiot, where is she?!" Olivia said.

"Upstairs with a friend of mine." Kathy said simply.

Olivia and Elliot bolted up the stairs, followed by the kids and Kathy. Elliot and Olivia busted in every door, but the last one was the one that Hailey was in, along with someone from the past.

"David?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"Hello Olivia." David Haden said. He was sitting beside Hailey, who was crying in a corner, and he had a gun.

"Mommy, daddy!" she cried.

"Let her go David!" Olivia said, stepping forward. David pointed the gun at Hailey and she stopped.

"This little brat, and the stupid cop in the doorway took you from me!" he yelled at her.

"David, I broke it off with you, it had nothing to do with Elliot or Hailey!" she yelled back.

"Like I believe that." he said. He fired a shot.

**Alright, so cliff hanger! Anyway, I have no idea what this annoying guest is talking about when he/she says "the way the adults in this story speak" because there is nothing out of the ordinary about how all of the adults in this story are speaking. Again, and I don't know how many times I have to say this before the people leaving mean reviews get it…If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! It's not like anyone is forcing you to read this story, it's your choice, and it's your choice not to read it if you don't like it. And to the first thing you said in your review to chapter eight, anonymous guest, NO, I'M NOT, I'M TWELVE! And I have no need to correct anything in this story, and a lot of people will agree with me, and who are you to be giving me opportunities for anything, it's my story, and if I don't want to change anything, I don't have to, and people actually like my stories, so JUST LAY OFF ME AND MY STORY!**


	11. Chapter 11: Found

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Please review, they make me so happy. You have no idea how much they are appreciated.**

Olivia screamed as David fell sideways to the floor.

"Mommy!" Hailey screamed, running into Olivia's arms.

"Oh my baby!" Olivia said, hugging her.

Kathy ran into the room.

"What happened to David!?" she asked, running over to him.

"He shot himself in the head!" Elliot said, rubbing Hailey and Olivia's backs.

"Why would he do that!?" she screamed.

"He said that Hailey and Elliot took me from him. I told him that they had nothing to do with me leaving him, and he said that he didn't believe me. Then he shot himself in the head." Olivia said, still holding onto Hailey for dear life.

"Well, you and the mini she troll took my husband and kids from me!" Kathy screamed.

"I didn't take anything from you!" Olivia screamed back.

"Kathy, mom didn't take us from you, you brought it on yourself." Kathleen said, walking over and putting her arm around Olivia. Olivia smiled at her.

"What did you just call me? What did you just call HER?" Kathy asked.

"Olivia is our mother, YOU, however, are Kathy." Maureen said, also walking to Olivia's side.

Kathy watched in shock, horror, and anger, as Richard, Lizzie, Eli, and Elliot walked over to where Olivia was standing, holding Hailey.

"I love you guys." Olivia said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"We love you too!" the six said in unison, smiling at her.

Kathy, still shocked just stood, watching her family being ripped away from her.

"Why?" she finally asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"Why are you tearing my family away from me?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"I'm not tearing them away, they're choosing me, but if I was, it would be because I love them, more than any of them will ever know, and more than you ever did." Olivia replied.

"They're not choosing you, you've brainwashed them!" Kathy screamed.

"How would I be able to do that!?" Olivia screamed back.

"You didn't, she's just paranoid." Richard said, annoyed at Kathy's accusation against his mother. Elliot walked over to her. Kathy broke out into a smirk, and held her arms out, thinking he was going to hug her.

"Elliot!" Kathy exclaimed, happy that he was going to hug her. Instead, Elliot took one of her outstretched arms, twisted it behind her back, and cuffed her.

"Kathy Baker, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Hailey Benson, and endangering the welfare of a child, you have the right to-" Elliot started, but Olivia interrupted.

"Stabler, Hailey's last name isn't Benson, it's Stabler." she said, looking at the ground.

"What?" Elliot asked softly.

"At the hospital, I told them her last name was Stabler, and I never changed it, her legal last name is Stabler." she replied, even softer than him, still looking at the ground. Even though Olivia couldn't see him, Elliot smiled.

"Well, my last name is legally Stabler, her name deserves to be Benson, because it's a weak name, and it makes sure people know what a she troll is, but the better name for showing that is Olivia!" Kathy seethed.

Elliot glared at her, and made the cuffs even tighter.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" she exclaimed.

"El baby, stop tightening the cuffs." Olivia said, putting her hand on his arm. He stopped.

"You have no right to call him that, only I can!" Kathy screamed at her.

"Oh really, well why don't you watch this." Olivia smirked.

"El _baby_,I have something to give you." she said sweetly.

"What is it _baby_?" Elliot asked, smirking at the look on Kathy's face. Olivia took his face in her hands and kissed him for a long time, and he kissed her back. When they finally pulled back, they both smiled, while Kathy just screamed.

"You may proceed." Olivia said, stepping back.

Elliot smiled, and started to Mirandize Kathy again.

"Kathy Baker, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Hailey Stabler, and endangering the welfare of a child. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" he finished.

"Yes!" she spat. Elliot led her out, and handed her over to a uniformed officer.

Then he walked back over to Olivia, and took Hailey from her arms. He put a hand on her face, and she closed her eyes, and put her hand on his.

"I love you Olivia." he told her.

"I love you too Elliot." she said, opening her eyes to stare into his.

He kissed her lovingly.

"EWWW!" the kids exclaimed, their faces contorting into looks of disgust. Olivia and Elliot laughed.

"You'll pay for ever messing with my family! Do you hear me, you'll pay!" Kathy screamed at them, as the uniformed officers put her into a squad car.

"In your dreams!" Olivia yelled back. They all watched as the squad car drove away.

"Well, I'm glad that's over, now we can go home." Lizzie stated.

"Yep, let's go." Olivia said. They all piled back into the SUV and drove home.

**Well, what did you think? I'm sorry to say that there is only one more chapter in this story, however I am going to do a sequel, and you will find out why in the next chapter. I'm so happy that so many people like this story, and please keep reading and reviewing. And to all of these anonymous guests who keep saying that this is a "crackfic" and that I am a bad writer and crap like that, just lay off. And to Bethany, Victoria, and AmberNicole16, thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it. Also, to josie, you can just shut your mouth, because a lot of people like this, and my friends, and people on here tell me that I'm a good writer, and I believe them. You don't like it, DON'T READ IT. It's not like someone is sitting you at a computer and forcing you to read this, it's your choice.**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the last chapter. Be looking out for the sequel. I'll be starting it soon, and you'll find out why as soon as you read this chapter. I am sad for this story to end, but this story ending just opens the door to the sequel, and to more stories.**

Olivia's apartment:

Olivia, Elliot, and the kids walked into her apartment. The kids all plopped down in front of the tv, while Olivia walked into the kitchen. Elliot went into the bedroom and changed. He saw Olivia and the kids sitting in front of the tv watching a movie.

"Whatcha guys watchin?" he asked, plopping down on the couch beside Maureen.

"Shhh!" was the reply from every child and Olivia.

"Oookkk." he said. He picked up the remote and turned it to the show Cops.

"NO!" everyone, but Elliot screamed. Olivia jumped up and attacked him. She wrestled the remote away from him, and turned the tv back to the movie that they had been watching.

Olivia resumed her position on the floor, and Elliot looked at them all like they were crazy.

"What the heck!?" he said, out of breath.

"Shhh!" was again the reply.

"Can someone at least tell me what we're watching!?" he asked, frustrated.

"Country Strong!" they all yelled.

"What the heck is that!?" Elliot asked, clearly confused.

"It's a movie about a country singer who goes on tour with her husband, her boyfriend who's opening for her, and some random girl who's also opening for her. I've heard it's really good." Olivia finally explained, not taking her eyes away from the tv.

By the end of the movie, all of the girls, except Hailey, were crying, and the guys, except Eli, were confused.

"Why are you guys crying?!" Richard asked.

"Because, she killed herself, and left her boyfriend behind with that blech girl." Kathleen cried.

"What about her husband?" Elliot asked.

"Oh who cares about him, all he wanted was the money!" Olivia cried.

"Then why did he start crying when she died?" he asked.

"All husbands do that, but that guy was only crying because he wasn't gonna make any more money!" Lizzie cried.

"I am so confused!" Richard and Elliot said.

Hailey tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Yes honey?" Olivia asked, turning to her and wiping her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing honey, we're just upset about the movie." Olivia explained.

"Ok." she said, then she ran over to Eli and they started to play. Olivia stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed, and she was still in the bathroom, so Elliot went to check on her. He knocked on the door.

"Liv, are you ok?" he asked. He heard her throwing up, then the toilet flushing. Olivia opened the door. She was pale, but smiling.

"Olivia baby, are you ok, cause you're kinda scaring me." Elliot said.

"I'm fine." she replied, still smiling.

"Are you sick?" he asked, confused.

"Sort of." she said, her smile becoming wider.

"What do you mean sort of?" he asked, growing more confused by the minute.

Olivia took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She smiled even bigger when a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Liv, are we having another baby?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Elliot picked her up and spun her around. When they stopped, their lips met. They broke apart when they heard Maureen.

"Mom, dad, is everything ok?" she asked, with concern.

"Everything is perfect." Olivia said as the other kids walked into the room.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Kathleen asked.

"Guys, Olivia's pregnant." Elliot said. They waited for everyone's reaction. Slowly, everyone smiled and started to cheer. They all ran to Olivia and hugged her.

"We're happy for you mom." Lizzie said, speaking for everyone.

"Thanks guys." she said, laughing.

"Hey mom, Eli and I have gotta ask for a favor." Richard said.

"Ok sweetie, what do you need?" she asked, turning to him.

"Just give us another brother, we have enough sisters as it is." he said, motioning to Hailey, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen.

Olivia laughed.

"Ok, I'll try my best." she said.

"Yeah, and if it's a boy, you should name him Shane." he said.

"I like Shane, what about you Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Alright, if it's a boy, we're naming him Shane Andrew Stabler, how does that sound?" Olivia asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah." Richard and Eli cheered.

"Hey mom, can we pick the name for if it's a girl?" Kathleen asked hopefully.

"No mom, they can't, cause it's not gonna be a girl, it's gonna be a boy, right?" Richard asked, suddenly panicking.

"Yes girls, you can pick the girl name, just in case we need it." Olivia told them.

"Yes!" they cheered. Then all of the girls, including Hailey huddled together to pick a name. Finally, they turned back to everyone else. Lizzie stepped forward.

"Mom, dad, we have talked, and our final decision for the name for a girl is…Sapphire Adele Stabler." she said smiling proudly at the ladies' decision for a baby sister.

"That's beautiful girls. Sapphire Adele Stabler will be the name if it's a girl." Olivia said.

"But it won't be, it's gonna be a boy." Richard said, still panicking.

"Calm down Richard, either way, we're gonna have a new edition to the family." Elliot said. He put his arm around Olivia, and she leaned into his side. The kids came over and hugged them. Their family was finally complete.

**The End. So I hope you liked it. Be watching out for the sequel, because I'm not gonna not write about Liv and her second pregnancy with them being a family. Now, I hope you all liked the names I have picked, but if you don't, please leave me a review with a suggestion with the first and middle name for a boy, girl, or both. Also, I'm not sure if the baby should be a boy or a girl. I already have an idea, so please also let me know if you think it should be a boy or girl. Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing. Can't wait to see what you guys think of the sequel once I get it started.**


End file.
